Sobrevivientes
by FandHPyYugi13
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran son los unicos sobrevivientes de un accidente de un avion, el no quiere aceptar que esten perdidos mientras siente raro cuando ve a esa hermosa mujer. Que le estara pasando?
1. Sumary

Sakura y Shaoran son los unicos sobrevivientes de un accidente de un avion, el no quiere aceptar que esten perdidos mientras siente raro cuando ve a esa hermosa mujer. Que le estara pasando?

Sumary

Estamos en el siglo XXI y un joven de unos 23 años necesita una esposa para ser el nuevo dueño de las empresas de su padre, y el dice que no le heredara las empresas si no esta casado. En la mañana el joven tiene una importante junta con las empresas de un amigo Eriol Hiragizawa. El es(hasta ahora) el mas joven dueño de las mas grandes empresas: las empresas Hiragizawa. Si todo salia como se esperaba las empresas Li y las empresas Hiragizawa se unirian para crear las empresas mas grandes del mundo. Pero la Sra. Li, su madre querria que el se casara con una joven para poder hacerse cargo de las empresas Li. Shaoran Li no estaba tan deacuerdo con esa idea no tenia confianza con las mujeres, a las unicas que le tenia confianza eran sus 4 hermanas, su prima Meilin Li y su madre. Pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que casarse.

Las empreas se encontraban en Hong Kong,tenia que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con las empresas Hiragizawa. En Japon, despues de eso viajar a Estados Unidos para encontrar a la que seria su futura esposa.

-Shaoran?-pregunto el ojiazul -Hay alguien aqui?-pregunto mientas tocaba su cabeza

Hasta que se le ocurrio una idea

-Shaoran Li aqui esta tu futura esposa-

-que, que ,que?- pregunto exaltado

-al fin despiertas- dijo con una risa burlona su amigo

-Eriol no me asustes asi-

-la junta termino hace 10 minutos- dijo señalando su reloj

-Vamos te llevo al aeropuerto, que Tomoyo me esta esperando-

Eriol Hiragizawa era un chico de uns 23 años tenia el pelo corto con un tono azul, tenia una sonrisa misteriosa. Su esposa Tomoyo Daidouji perdon Tomoyo Hiragizawa era una joven de unos 21 años, tenia el cabello largo y lacio, con un pequeño fleco -que le llegaba un poco abajo de los ojos- el cual siempre tenia a los lados de su cara,ella es la hija de Sonomi Daidoiji, una de las mujeres mas exitosas del mundo de las empresas, Eriol conocia a Tomoyo desde que eran niños ya que sus padres eran muy buenos amigos y le alegro cuando la Sra. Daidoiji y la Sra. Hiragizawa decidieron que sus hijos se deberian unir en matrimonio. Ellos aceptaron sin un pero.

-Eriol, tu tienes suerte yo tengo que casarme con una desconocida si no me enamoro de una chica, que sea de mi clase social no heredare las empresas- dijo el joven Li.

-pero seguro que quiers tener ese trabajo?-

-claro,Eriol siempre soñe tener mis empresas y estoy muy cerca de cumplir mi sueño- dijo el castaño

-vamos no pongas esa cara, talvez en tu vuelo a los Estados Unidos encuentres a una chica que sea de tu agrado-

-si como si en un vuelo encuentre a un chica perfecta- dijo sarcastico el ambarino

"pero talvez Eriol tenga razon, en ese vuelo era de primera clase, asi que talvez encuentre a un chica de mi agrado"

Notas de la autora: ya ahora ya subi mi fic, debo decir que este se me ocurrio de la nada y bueno, dejaen sus reviews y mañana subire el primer capi ok bye


	2. Chapter 1:EL ACCIDENTE

Capitulo I:El accidente

-me llamas cuando estes en Estados Unidos- le dijo Eriol mientra se despedia de su amigo

-adiós Eriol- dijo mientras se acercaba a que revisaran su equipaje.

-puede pasar- le dijo el guardia de seguridad

Una aeromoza le guio hasta su asiento, a un lado de el habia una linda muchcha de unos 20 años, tenia el cabello lacio con unas ondas y era color castaño un poco mas claro que el de el, mientras que sus grandes ojos eran color verde, el color favorito de el,la joven al percatarse de la existencia lo miro tratando de ser amable

-hola-

-ehh.. hola- dijo el, mientras cerraba los ojos un momento

-como te llamas?-

-Ehh...Li Shaoran-

-yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto-

la chica de ojos verde le siguio haciendo unas preguntas mientras el vuelo iniciaba.

Al hacer la ultima pregunta y tener la respuesta la chica decidio escuchar musica en su MP3, el joven podia escuchar la musica era una canción que el conocia a la perfeccion "you are not alone" de Michael Jackson,mientras los minutos pasaban y se escuchaba mas musica compuesta por Jackson como "Stranger In Moscow" y tambien una de las mas famosas canciones "Billie Jean". Creo que ella si es una de sus fans.(n/a:yo soy una fan de Jackson y como no se me ocurrian canciones se me ocurrio darle un toque mio al fic, y mientras escribo escuho musica de Jackson)

Pasaron los minutos tranquilos del vuelo y siguio asi por unas horas hasta que un ruido se escucho en todo el avion; parecia que el avión tenia problemas.

-damas y caballeros no pierdan la calma solo es un mal funcionamiento que pronto terminara. La joven que tenia al lado puso su rostro en el pecho del joven, tal vez por temor.

-no pasa nada, Kinomoto pronto esto pasara, que no escuchaste a la aeromoza- le dijo el castaño a su compañera asustada

-si pero,tengo miedo, estos accidentes me dan miendo- dijo mientras se separaba de su compañero

-que no te de...- pero no pudo terminar de decir su frase, por que se sentia un nudo en la garganta, se podia sentir que el avion caia en picada y se escuchaban las voces asustadas de los pasajeros, mientras esto ocurria todos estaban espantandos, la aeromoza tratando de calmar a la gente, gracias a un golpe con una de las sillas perdio el conocimiento y termino en el suelo. Mientras mas se acercaban mas al mar se aterraban mas las personas, lo bueno no habia mucha gente la mitad del avion estaba desocupado hasta que todo quedo en silencio.

Notas de la autora bien el capitulo 1 esta aqui, le estoy avanzando y no saben cuantos bloqueos mentales tengo pero seguire hasta terminar

bueno en este capi ya aparece Sakura, lo siento si mis capitulos son cortos pero no se me ocurre mucho que poner pero los siguientes seran mas largos

los vere luego bye


	3. Chapter 2:Perdidos

_Capitulo II: Perdidos_

"_Lo ulltimo que recuerdo era mucha gente gritando en el avion mientras caia mientras la puerta se abrio ya que alguien apreto el boton para saltar y mucha gente salio al suelo,la joven al lado mio me pedia que saltaramos, no era mucha la distancia de la puerta al mar asi que los 2 saltamos, pero ahora me veia en una isla, abrazado de la misma mujer de ojos verdes. Empiezo a reaccionar al verla tenia unas heridas superficiales pero no eran muy graves, me reviso de pies a cabeza y al tocar mi cuello tengo una cortada de la cual sale sangre, odiaba la sangre sentia que me desmayaba al verla." _penso el joven al momento que daba un grito de dolor

Al grito del muchacho la ojiverde desperto, se acerco al joven mientras veia la herida, y la checo.

-tranquilo no es nada grave- le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo

-es que me da asco a sangre, por eso no estudie medicina- dijo el joven

la joven al verlo no pudo ocultar una pequeña risa.

-no te rias, por favor- le dijo el jover ambarino -donde estamos?-

-creo que perdidos en una isla aparentemente deshabitada- le contesto la joven

-nuestras cosas, donde estan?- pregunto el joven

-creo que en el avi...- la joven no puedo terminar su oracion al ver algo- bueno los escombros del avion-

El avion se estrello y quedo todo destrozado,no parecia un avion solo un monton de escombros.

La joven al ver se metio por lo que quedaba de puerta para buscar sus maletas.

-Oh por dios!-grito la joven no podia creer lo que vio, las personas que no fueron valientes en saltar murieron, unas quedaron aplastados por los escombros, otros por un gran golpe en la cabeza que se podia ver la sangre, los que quedaban fueron electrocutados por unos cables del techo y por ultimo los que habian saltado habian quedado atras, o en el mar.

La joven fue a su asiento vio que su MP3 seguia ahi intacto y lo tomo vio que le quedaba poca bateria solo para 1 hora, fue a la seccion de carga y con cuidado abrio la puerta y vio como algunos bultos se encontraban intactos y otros no, deseaba que sus cosas estuviesen intactas, buscaba su maleta, estaba entre otras. Cuando consiguio sacar todo salio del avion, mientras su compañero buscaba algo.

-Li, que estas haciendo?- pregunto la joven

-Kinomoto no sabes donde hay comida por aqui, esque tengo un poco de hambre-

-Disculpa Li, pero esta es una isla, si queremos sobrevivir, tneemos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta ya que vamos a estar aqui un buen tiempo-djo la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro

-si no hay gente no hay nada tecnlogico,no no puede ser, tengo que hacer algo mañana tengo una junta muy importante,tengo que contactar a alguien, pero no puedo...-

el joven siguio asi por unas horas, mentras la joven, no se quejaba le encantaba acampar y este es un nuevo desafio, sobrevivir en una isla y su unica compañia: un chico tecnologico,ella veia el sitio perfecto para poner su campamento, tenia que ser un poco cerca de donde hay agua dulce y comida, de vez en cuanto veia a su unica compañia en toda la isla, que tadavia se quejaba de sus proximas juntas y algo de que unas empresas se quedarian sin dueño y muchas cosas que ella no entendia.

-_lo bueno que fui campista y se sobrevivir a este tipo de ambiente, pero aparentemente Li no_- se dijo a si misma mientras traia fruta.

Despues de una horas ella ya tenia listo un campamento: tenia agua, comida, y un pequeño refugio hecho con algunos escombros y unas telas del avion que encontro en lo que quedaba de avion .

Vio a Shaoran que seguía tirado boca arriba, Sakura que creia que le habia pasado algo,fue a ver a su compañero, pero para su alivio seguia vivo.

-Li,Li,Li estas bien?-pregunto la castaña

Shaoran empezo a abrir los ojos, y al abrirlos se asusto al ver a Sakura muy cerca de el.

-Kinomoto que estas haciendo?- dijo totalmente colorado

-como no me contestabas crei que estabas inconsiente y vine para verte- le dijo con su sonrisa

-ya es de noche?-

-si-

-pero no hay un hotel, ni una casa de verano aqui, donde dormire?-

-Li,creo que tienes muchos problemas- le dijo la castaña.

Shaoran se dio cuenta que traia la ropa rara, la ropa de aparentemente muy cara se encontraba sucia, y parecia que se habia roto, y vio que ella se iba a un refugio, aparentemente hecho por sus manos. Pero el se preguntaba.

"_Como ella siento una chica de clase alta pueda hacer tantas cosas y yo no que soy hombre no puedo hacer eso?"_

-Kinomoto, como pudiste hacer todo esto?-

-a que?, si puedo saber?- le decia

-todo, el campamento, la comida- dijo el castaño mientras veia todo

-ahh!. Eso, no es nada siempre iba de campamento con mi familia y cada quien tenia una tarea, y cada vez que fuimos nos tocaban tareas distintas o las del otro-

-pero no eres una chica de primera clase?-

-si, ahora soy pero antes era clase media-dijo mientras prendia fuego

-eras de clase media?- pregunto el ojiambar

-si mi padre es Fujitaka Kinomoto uno de los arqueologos mas famosos, cuando encontro su mas grande descubrimiento empezo a ganar fama y fue como mi familia empezo a ser millonaria cuando tenia 10 años-

-espera dijiste que tu padre es Fujitaka Kinomoto, cielos el es un hombre muy trabajador, eh, yo sabia que estaba casado, pero no sabia que tenia una hija...

-y un hijo, mis padres pensaron en no revelar que tenian 2 hijos para poder estar con la demas gente-

-tienes un hermano?-

-si tiene 28 años y se llama Touya, estudia medicina, y como me pasaban accidentes el me decia que debia hacer, y asi se curarme algunas cosas-

-tu no podrias curame la herida que teno en el cuello?

-no,pero ven acercate-la castaña acerco un pedazo de tela mojado y lo froto suavemente mientras el castaño se sentia raro, tuvo la sensacion de que su corazon latia un poco fuerte-heridas en el cuello no se muy bien, pero para que no se te infecte mucho- dijo la castaña mienttas le daba el masaje en es cuello con la tela -bueno pero es hora de dormir, buenas noches Li- anuncio la castaña

-buenas noches... _Sakura_-dijo en voz baja lo ultimo

**Notas de la autora:**

al fin el segunda cap

dejenme decirles que (para que no tengan dudas) en mi historia la madre de Sakura esta viva, Shaoran nunca fue de campamento ya que su madre no le agradaba,

se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo

gracias x los comentarios

Kendrix astrix :si se k los capitulos son chiquitos pero es buena la historia

Pechochale17 :gracias x los animos me exprimo para acabar esto y los otros fics en proceso

Chika-Phantom-Li:yo no e visto LOST, se me ocurrio cuanod veia una caricatura ^^

Moka-SyS :graxias seguire hasta acabar

gracias x los animos

hasta la proxima

bye


	4. Chapter 3:Respuestas

Capitulo III: Respuestas

-_Sakura, se fua a dormir, y ella misma hizo todo estoy ella sola, me siento un inutil, creo que mis ideas son del siglo pasado ya que es impresionante que una mujer sea capaz de hacer mas cosas que el hombre, yo nunca e ido de campamento pero parece que ella vive en el campo, ya que a hecho todo esto, me siento un inutil-_ se djo el castaño enojado con si mismo

-Shaoran no me ha llamdo y se supone que solo son unas horas para llegar a Estados Unidos pero ya es demaciado tiempo- dijo el señor Hiragizawa mientras estaba con su esposa

-tranquilo, tal vez este conociendo chicas, ya que no quiere casarse con una desconocida- le dijo la nueva señora Hiragizawa.

-Tal vez tengas, pero Shaoran debe conocer a las chicas a fondo para confiar en ellas, ya que en las unicas mujeres que confia son su madre, sus 4 hermanas y su prima Meilin, como soy su mejor amigo lo conozco muy bien, pero no se por que no confia mucho en las mujeres- djo Eriol

-no te preocupes- dijo Tomoyo

-tu tampoco te preocupes por Sakura o el bebe se pondra triste,-dijo el ojiazul acariciando su vientre- talvez su vuelo se retrazo y por eso no te a llamado-

Ellos tenian 1 año de casados, Tomoyo tenia 3 meses de embarazo y en esos meses tenia antojo de chocolate y fresas.

-si pero ella trae su celular, y puede llamarme en le vuelo, que tal si le paso algo, lo puedo sentir, y creo que el bebe tambien- dijo mientras tocaba su vientre

-tranquila, que tal para distraernos vamos al cine o al teatro?-

-si necesito distraerme unos minutos- dijo la pelinegra preocupada

Los dos pelinegros salieron de su casa, para ir directamente al carro ultimo modelo de el, y se perdieron en la ciudad mientras elegian que ver-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1

-Shaoran no ha llegado y se supone que hoy vendría, eso me dijo Eriol- dijo Meilin que se encontraba en su habitacion del hotel

"_segura que te dijo que hoy?_"pregunto una voz al otro lado del telefono

-si, me dijo que su vuelo era el de las 12 y se supone que solo son unas horas para llegar aqui-

"_pero y si algo le paso al avion en el que estaba"_

-tal vez, ahora ire al aeropuerto para ver que paso con el vuelo-

_"esta bien te dejo adios"_

la chica de cabello largo, negro y lacio, con los ojos color ambar se dio un baño, comio algo y se fue al aeropuerto de Nueva York.

-Disculpe pero el vuelo numero 128 de Japon ya llego?-

-permitame un segundo señorita- dijo la empleada mientas veia los registro y le preguntaba a sus compañeros – si gusta tomar asiento y yo le informare-

-gracias-

_"despierto y me doy cuenta de que estoy acostado sobre la blanca arena de la playa, veo a mi alrededor y recuerdo todo lo que paso ayer, veo a donde recuerdo esta mi compañera, pero la "cama" esta vacia, miro a mi alrededor y la encentro, esta en el mar y parecia que estaba pescando"_

-Li ya despertaste- djo la ojos esmeralda

-si, pero que haces?-

-estoy usanddo una tecnica para pescar algo para el desayuno-

-te puedo ayudar?-

-si no es mucha molestia-

el ambarino siguio las indicaciones de Sakura, y pudieron ver unos pescados que picaban

-cielos son suficientes para todo el dia, dios quien te enseño?-

-mi padre, siempre lo tomo como pasatiempo, pero ahora necesitamos comer-

-pero como los mantendras frescos-

-no es necesario,solo saco del mar los peces que necesito para poder comer,-dijo la chica-solo hay que prender fuego, y si quieres yo lo hago mientras tu coges los peces- dijo la castaña

Sakura le dijo como tenia que chocar las priedras y en unos segundos los pescados se encontraban asandose

-Li- dijo la castaña -ya estan los pescados, ten el tuyo.-

Despues de ver el marcador total de Shaoran era SAKURA 3 /SHAORAN 1 (n/a Sakura a hecho el campamento, el fuego y la pesca bueno parte y Shaoran pesco algunos peces)

Despues de comer Sakura se alejo y se fue, como nuestro despistado amigo veia a otra parte

-estuvo rico Saku...- pero no termino al notar la ausencia de la casatña, busco en el campamento no estaba, tengo 2 opciones

1.-ir a buscarla

2.-quedarme en el campamento

por ahora seguire la 1

Nuestro castaño favorito fue en busca de su compañera, se alejo del campamento, al darse cuenta de eso el ojiambar noto que estaba a la mitad de una selva de la isla.

-oh no, me e perdido-

-Saku..-_"que haces no la conoces no la puedes llamar por su nombre_"-KINOMOTO, donde estas!-grito con sus fuerzas durante minutos pero al usar mucho su garganta se le fue secando

-sera mejor que me duerma, mi garganta necesita descanzar, e gritado sin ningun resultado-

Shaoran se quedo dormido por unas horas, habia caminado mucho buscando a su compañera.

**Notas de la autora**

AL FIN EL CAPI 3! gracias x los reviews me dan mucho apoyo y el boton de favoritos me alientan para seguir,

bueno tengo que informarles que el 13 de este mes me ire de vacaciones pero prometo avanzar Y talvez se me ocurran mas fics, no estare aqui hasta el 20 para la proxima semana entrar a la escuela

perdon si me tardo un poco pero me e vuelto loca por los fics de Harry Potter(que los amo)

TsUbaSaResErVoiiR: muchas gracias se k son pequeños pero me ezfuerzo mucho

anime dark :gracias le seguire hasta terminar(aunque no se hasta cuando terminare, solo dejo que mi imaginacion se libere)

Pechochale17 : si Shaoran esta desesperado pero bueno nunca(en mi fic) habia ido de campamento(:P por ser el consentido de su madre xP) y aqui ya aperecen Tomoyo(embarazada) y Eriol pero no se que tendran niño o niña o ambos

flor unica :gracias x poner mi historia en tus favoritas

miren como quiero saber su opinion si quieren que Tomoyo tenga niño o niña ustedes dejen su respuesta en sus reviews (y si quierne nombres para el/la/los pequeños Hiragizawa)

porfis

hasta la prox bye


	5. Chapter 5:Que paso?

Capitulo IV:Que paso?

-Fue divertido- dijo la castaña -hace mucho que no nado en el mar, suerte que traje mi traje de baño.

(Ese traje se lo confecciono Tomoyo, era de una pieza, color celeste, parte de la espalda descubierta.)

-Que bueno que Tomoyo diseña con tela de calidad, toda mi ropa es resistente, pero tambien muy comoda-dijo las castaña -oie Li tu no...- Sakura no completo la frase al no encontrar a su amigo

-Li! Donde estas?- al terminar la frase vio unas huellas de zapatos, era de unos mocasines, y solo Shaoran usa mocasines, seguire el rasto, pero dejare una cuerda para dejar el rasto.

-Señorita-

-si? Ya tiene la respuesta-

-si, ese avion no ha llegado y el piloto no nos contesta, parece que el avion se hubiera estrellado o algo por el estilo ya que no lo podemos contactar-

-que?-dijo la pelinegra -escuche señorita..- dijo mientras veia una identificacion- señorita Yuri, mi primo estaba en ese avion, necesito saber donde se estrello-

-lo siento señorita pero no hay manera de tener contacto con el avion-

-bueno, pero trate de ver donde esta, donde se estrello o algo, mire tengo prisa y le dejare mi tarejeta para que me hable cuando tenga informacion-dijo la ambarina mientras con desesperacion buscaba una targeta para la señorita

-si, investigaremos hasta saber donde esta en avion-

Despues de eso fue corriendo al auto, Meilin fue rapido a hablar con los señores Li, llegando a la oficina inmediatamente tomo el telefono y marco.

-Si bueno habla a la residencia Li-

-Hian, soy Meilin esta mi tia o mi tio es IMPORTANTE-

-no, los señores Li fueron con las señoritas a una junta con los señores Hiragizawa hace unos minutos-

-necesito que me llamen cuando lleguen tengo noticicas del señor Li!-

-si, yo les aviso-

-gracias.- cuando colgo- necesito llamarlos, les llamare al celular-

rapidamente hizo la llamada

-rapido, rapido!- decia mientras esperaba

-si..

-tia...?-

-donde estoy?, lo ultimo que recuerdo esque buscaba a Kinomoto y,no se supone que deberia estar buscando a mi compañera?"

-ya despertaste- dijo una voz dulce y de una mujer

Era Sakura, Shaoran no pudo ocultar su rostro colorado al ver a Sakura con ese traje, era un traje de baño celeste, el mismo de la tarde.

-que paso-

-te perdiste y te fui a buscar-

-pero donde estabas?-

-no viste cuando me fui a nadar al mar, el agua estaba deliciosa-

-no no de di cuenta-

-por que tu no te has cambiando de ropa?. Yo no se cual es tu maleta por eso no la baje, mira acompañame-dijo mientras tomaba al castaño por la mano cuidadosamente. Mientras la castaña tenia agarrada de la mano a Shaoran, Shaoran se sentia extraño no queria que su suave mano se separara de la de el, cuando sintio que sus dedos se entrelasaban se le subieron los colores a la cabeza.

Los dos entraron en los escombros del avion, fueron a la seccion donde estaba todo el equipaje de los pasajeron, sacaron todo lo que necesitaban por si no lo tenian, y con eso mejoraron su refugio.

"cielos nunca habia conocido a una chica como ella, las mujeres que mi madre me presentaba eran "_niñas consentidas"_ y no saben nada de lo que Sakura sabe, que me pasa, por que pienso en ella?.Cuando la vi con ese traje lucia muy linda y resaltaba su figura, parece que es activa. Y me ayuda mucho, y yo... yo tengo que devolverme el favor, pero con que?"

-Li..-

-si,si qui..quieres puedes llamarme Shaoran- dijo taratamudeando el joven

-esta bien Shaoran-le decia mientras mostraba una sonrisa -ya es hora de dormir, ya que mañana hay que buscar mas comida-

-si esta bien- dijo el castaño

ahora los 2 se habian cambiado de ropa, el usaba ya su ropa de dormir que eran solo unos pantalones de franela pero aparentemente la camisa a botones se rasgo asi que tuvo que dormir desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, para el era muy comodo ese pantalon, y ella llevaba su camison rosa, su favorito, ambos estaban sin zapatos, y podia sentir la suave y blanca arena, los 2 se fueron a sus camas que solo eran unas hojas suaves y comodas.

Shaoran no podia dormir a gusto, el estaba acostumbrado a los mejores colchones, hechos a la medida para y exclusivamente para el. Y se preguntaba muchas cosas que nunca se imaginaria pensar, que le atraia de Sakura era su sonrisa?, su personalidad dulce?,su valentia?,su cuerpo definido?,o que ya ella lo habia rescatado 2 veces en esos dias?_ "Por que me hago esas pregunta no entiendo!" _se dijo a si mismo

**Notas de la autora**

Bien se que los deje una semana pero me fui a Mazatlan y llegue apenas ayer ^u^

les tengo noticias

se como terminara la historia

a la escuela el lunes asi que no le podre avanzar mucho

estoy volviendo adicta a los fic de Harry(me encantan)

contestare sus reviews

chocofresas: si la continuare pero necesito que dejen reviews eso me anima a seguir con la historia

lfanycka: gracias, me la pase bien padre

(sin nombre):pues primero necesito tu nombre ^u^ si, como Shaoran es un chico que fue el consentido de su madre y digamos que ella es muy sobre protectora y nunca lo dejo ir de campamento (y pues si en esta historia esta un poco paranoico)

saludos

fandHPyYugi


	6. Chapter 5: Malas noticias

Capitulo V:Malas noticias

En Tomoeda era de medio dia, pero no se notaba ya que habia una lluvia habia cubierto toda la ciudad, en una mansion de los señores Hiragizawa, en el jardin se veian 2 siluetas una joven y un joven de unos 20 a 23 años corrian bajo la lluvia mientras reian y los sirvientes limpiaban menos uno que los observaba, y le llevaba toallas para secarse cuando se cansaran de estar empapados.

-vamos Eriol, no me puedes atrapar-decia una joven empapada

-claro que si-decia el joven en su defensa – ahi voy- dijo mientras corria y sujetaba a su esposa de la cintura y le daba un tierno beso en los labios y acariciaba su vientre

-bien me atrapaste- djo sonriendo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su esposo

-los atrape- dijo mientras se sentaban en el cesped muy bien cuidado de su jardin

-bien pero a el no le parece justo- dijo refiriendose al bebe- la proxima vez no sera tan facil- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo

-vamos tenemos que secarnos, no quiero que te enfermes, ni tampoco el bebe-dijo Eriol

-si, y tu tambien- dijo cariñosamente su esposa

Cuando se metieron a la mansion y se secaron se cambiaron de ropa pero Eriol al ver el reloj penso en algo.

-Llamare a Meilin para saber si Shaoran ya esta en los E.U- le dijo a su esposa mientras tomaba el telefono, marco el numero y empezo a sonar.

"_si,bueno"_contesto la muchacha al otro lado del telefono

-si Meilin-dijo el oji azul

"_Eriol, hace mucho que no hablas, como esta Tomoyo?"_

-bien ya tiene los 3 meses, todos estamos bien, oie Shaoran ya llego a los E.U?-

"_No, fui al aeropuerto y me dijeron que el piloto no les contestaba, que tal vez el avion se estrello" djo preocupada la joven Li "llame a mis tios pero no estaban en la casa,me dijeron que estaban con tus padres,les llame al celular pero me contesto la contestadora pero les deje el mensaje, y en este momento te iba a llamar"_

-en que vuelo estaba Shaoran?. que no me dijo-

"_en el vuelo 128,"_

-128... Tomoyo en que vuelo estaba Sakura?-

-en el 128, por que? Que paso con ese vuelo?- dijo Tomoyo preocupada

-no, no te preocupes linda, dejame le dijo algo a Meilin y te dijo,...Meilin que mas te dijeron-

"_pues que el piloto no contrestaba, y que tal vez se estrello"_

-oh, no Meilin te llamo luego...adios-

despues de colgar su telefono el ojiazul sento a su esposa, que estaba nerviosa y desesperada

-Tomoyo recuerdas que Shaoran se iria a E.U al igual que Sakura?-

-si, por que?-

-porque, Meiling me dijo que el avion desaparecio, que no tienen pista, y que tal vez se estrello, por que el piloto no contesta, al igual que la aeromoza-

Al escuchar eso, la ojiazul se sintio mareada, sentia aterrada hasta que sintio que perdia el conocimiento y termino en los brazos de su esposo

-TOMOYO!- le dijo el pelinegro-la llevare al hospital, espero que no afecte la salud del bebe,

Rapidamente pidio ayuda al personal, mientras el chofer encendia el carro, Eriol tenia a Tomoyo en brazos y rapidamente se dirijio al hospital

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-ah!- dijo Sakura un poco sobresaltada

-que te sucede te lastimaste?-

-no, Shaoran senti que algo le pasaba a Tomoyo mi amiga

-espera dijiste Tomoyo, Tomoyo que?-

-antes era Tomoyo Daidouji, pero ahora es Tomoyo Hiragizawa-

-su esposo es Eriol Hiragizawa?-

-si los conoces?-

-si Eriol es mi mejor amigo-

-Eriol es mi mejor amigo desde niña y Tomoyo es mi prima segunda-

-cielos no sabia que Tomoyo tenia una prima muy linda-_" se supone que lo estabas pensando no diciendolo el voz alta soy un tonto"_

Con ese comentario Sakura se puso roja

-Gracias, tampoco sabia que Eriol conociera a un chico tecnologico, a el le gusta un poco mas la naturaleza- dijo la castaña -al igual que Tomoyo, a ellos les gusta mucho la naturaleza y la defienden, ellos inician campañas para proteger millones de especies de flora y fauna del planeta y yo les ayudo-

-pues yo conocia a Eriol por que mis padres eran amigos de sus padres...-

Siguieron hablando de como conocian a Eriol y Tomoyo

"_cielos, es prima y amiga de mis amigos y nunca me hablaron de ella, cuando regrese le preguntare muchas cosas a Eriol"_ se dijo Shaoran

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas de la autora **

bien aqui les dejo el capitulo 5(perdonen el capitulo pasado era el 4)

se que estan enojados (o tal ves no) x dejarlos pero entre a la escuela y ya saben tareas, trabajos, y examenes de diagnostico etc.

por favor dejen reviews aunque sean chiquitos y les agradezco todos los estados de alerta y que me agreguen en sus favoritos un saludo de mi parte y si dejan mas reviews subire mas capitulos

bueno contestare sus reviews

ChOcOfReSaS :no se como cuantos capitulos tendra se como terminar la historia pero no se muy bien pero seran menos de 15 capitulos, y como Shaoran ya la esta conociendo mas a fondo se va enamorando de la persona que es ella

xXSakuraBlossomsXx :gracias le continuare

Chika-Phantom-Li :si como no tenia tu nombre por eso puse "sin nombre", sorry por que no tuvieras internet, y si la costumbre de no poner nombre cuando ya tienes cuenta y hace varios capitulos que no me dejas review, bueno aqui te dejo el capitulo

Andrea-Sakurita : cuanod escribo en el programa de open ofice si pongo lineas para diferenciar pero se borran cuando las subo, gracias x tus animos

xfavor dejen reviews me gusta saber que piensan de mi fic

hasta la proxima


	7. Chapter 6: Diviértete

Capitulo VI:Diviertete

-donde estoy?- pregunto una joven de cabello largo. - y por que estoy en esta camilla, me sucedio algo malo?-

-Tomoyo gracias a dios que estas bien, me preocupe mucho por ti ya que perdiste el conocimiento por...

-por la noticia del avion en que Sakura estaba desaparecio, ahora lo recuerdo, pero donde estoy?- pregunto Tomoyo

-en el hospital, te traje para que la noticia no afectara al bebe ni a ti, ustedes son mi vida y no podria vivir sin ustedes- dijo besando su mano y acariciando su vientre

-pero el bebe esta bien?-

-si, el bebe reaciona a las emociones de su madre, asi que me preocupo pero esta bien, no te preocupes-

-Señora Hiragizawa?-

-Si- dijo Tomoyo

-ahora el bebe y usted estan bien, pero no quiero que den malas noticias o el bebe estara delicado, y no puede estar deprimida y para no pensar en eso, tiene que ir al teatro o al cine o ver una pelicula de sus favoritas en su casa, o una pelicula casera-

-si, Tomoyo tenemos los videos de nuestra boda, y las navidades que pasamos juntos, nuestras primeras citas...-(n/a no me pregunten quien grabo sus citas)

"_si necesito distraerme, pero solo seran unos minutos ya que pensare en Sakura, y donde se encuentra"_dijo con tristeza la chica

-... y, los videos que tomaste de nuestras vacaciones, o los de las protestas ecologicas, o cuando buscabamos flora y fauna para protegerla- dijo el chico

-si, señora y antes hay que checar el bebe como esta y sus medidadas, ya despues puede irse, pero no piense en nada malo-dijo el doctor -enfermera!-grito el joven medico

-Si doctor?-pregunto una señora pelirroja muy simpatica

-lleve a la señora Hiragizawa con la ginecologa para chequeo general

-si doctor- ella fue por una silla de ruedas-vamos señora sientese para levarla con a la sala del ginecologo-dijo la enfermera que se alejaba

-necesito hablar con usted-dijo el medico recogiendo unos papeles de su escritorio

-si- dijo Eriol

después de que llevaran a la pelinegra, el doctor llevo a Eriol a su sala para hablar

-seguros que no quieren saber el sexo del bebe o cuantos tendran?-pregunto el doctor

-no, queremos que sea sorpresa, si son gemelos o mas sera una gran sorpresa- dijo con tono de decicion el ojiazul

-bien, aparentemente la noticia la afecto de manera un poco brusca-

-si es que su prima y amiga mia se fue en avion a E.U y una amiga mia me a informada que el capitan no responde, y que talvez el avion tuvo un accidente-

-santo cielos eso si es trajico, ya veo porque le afecto la noticia pero hay que tener fe, y creer que talvez su amiga este viva, sana y salva, tiene que alejarla de esa noticia lo mas que pueda-

-tratare con todo lo que tenga-

-bien cuide muy bien a su esposa y no se separe de ella,-

-si-

-bien ya puede irse, lo acompañare hasta la sala de espera del ginecologo-

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura se alejo, queria nadar en el mar, pero Shaoran no le gustaba nadar si sabia pero no le gustaba nadar Sakura se fue para cambiarse, el ambarino cerro los ojos, que le estaba pasando mientras mas tiempo pasa con Sakura mas piensa en ella, no puede dejar de sentir el perfume de rosas que tenia y se impregnaba en su ropa cuando la abrazaba, no podia dejar de mirar la sonrisa de Sakura, y dejar de mirarla.

-vamos Shaoran, ven al menos mojate los pies!- le grito la castaña

-no, no tengo ganas de mojarme-_"como le pago a Sakura, como si aquí no hay muchas cosas" _en eso Shaoran tuvo una idea

-Sakura...-

El chico le pregunto algo a Sakura y ella le indico donde talvez estaban

-gracias orita te veo-

-porque me pregunto eso?- penso la castaña -talvez tenia ganas de verlas- se dijo mientras disfrutaba de las olas del mar.

Shaoran buscaba y buscaba, mucho y mucho

-no puedo parar hasta que la encuentre- estuvo asi por unas horas buscando en el mar, buscando y buscando y buscando otra hasta que despues de mucho buscar la encontró por fin.

-si, al fin la tengo, ahora ya se con que pagarle a Sakura todo lo que ha hecho- se dijo a si mismo viendo que desde que empezo a buscarla eran aparentemente mas de las 6 pero ahora era de noche

-cielos, me tomo mas de lo que creia, bueno al fin tengo lo que queria-

El chico buscaba a su compañera, pero ahora dormia muy comodamente, se habia cambiado y traia una laga blusa que le llegaba hasta mas abajo de las caderas, y un pantalon pescador de tela suave y brillante, su cabello estaba suelto.

-oh, ya se durmio, se lo dare mañana, parece un angel estan linda...(musica se para como un tocadiscos)angel, linda que me pasa, dios que me esta pasando-ve su regalo-_solo lo fui a buscarlo para pagarle todo la que a hacho por mi_- dice mientras de vuelta y esconde su regalo en su maleta

-ahi estara a salvo, y Sakura no se dara cuenta, bien ya me voy a dormir-

El castaño durmio viendo su hermoso rostro, Shaoran fue cerrando los ojos hasta que el sueño lo vencio lo ultimo que vio fue una Sakura profundamente dormida.

Desperto, lo primero que vio fue a Sakura durmiendo, seguia ahi donde estaba anoche, Sakura aparentemente no se movia, fue a cambiarse y vio que Sakura seguia dormida, puso el regalo frente la cara de Sakura para que cuando ella despertara pudiese ver el detalle.

**Notas de la autora**

Disculpen la tardanza pero como ya es la segunda semana de escuela ya me traen con los trabajos y tareas :( y tengo un monton de ideas para nuevos fics que creo que mi cabeza va a estallar(no se crean):P

y aparte todo el domingo me la pase en face poniendo fotos de **Michael Jackson el rey del pop **y editando fotos, ya que fue su cumple, y viendo THIS IS IT y escuchando sus canciones y muchas cosas mas.

bueno aqui los dejo en **suspenso ya que **Eriol y Tomoyo no quieren sabes que van a tener para ser sorpresa

**Aviso :CHICOS ultimamente me dejan pocos reviews y eso no me anima mucho a escribir, recibo muchos alert histories y favorite histori pero ya saben mi animos suben mas si me escriben **

contestare los que me dejaron y gracias x dejar un review aunque sea chiquito

xXSakuraBlossomsXx :tranquila Tomoyo esta bien lo bueno esque no fue nada grave

chocofresas: si apartir de este capi Shaoran le dice cosas lindas a Saku

Chika-Phantom-Li :Tranquila que nada le pasara a Tomoyo ni al bebe, si ya se disuelve mas la historia

Bueno hasta la proxima


	8. Chapter 7:Los Regalos

Capitulo VII:Los regalos

**advertencia:Chicos ahora me e entristecido x los pocos reviews que me dejan pero seguire por los que me dejan un review en cada capi.**

**advertencia2:nos acercamos mas al final de esta historia vamos si me dejan mas reviews subire mas rapido los capis**

**la continuacion de esta historia depende de ustedes: sus fans(no me crean mala o algo x el estilo solo que me entristece ver mi correo y no ver mas reviews)**

**este capi se lo dedico a:**

**Chika-Phantom-Li,andiie,Ravishing Girl ,chocofresas,xXSakuraBlossomsXx ,Andrea-Sakurita pechochale17,flor unica,anime dark,TsUbaSaResErVoiiR,Kendrix astrix, y a Moka-SyS que me han dejado un review desde que empece este fic**

**gracias chicos**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Al rato que el habia puesto su regalo ella empezo a abrir los ojos vio algo enfrente de ella abrio el molusco, lo abrio y encontro una hermosa y blanca perla, cerro el molusco y fue a buscar a Shaoran, al rato lo vio estaba asando unos pescados

-Shaoran!- fue corriendo hacia el con su regalo en la mano. -muchas gracias por la perla,- dandole un gran abrazo mientras que el se ponia rojo, ella estaba muy cerca de el, y el sentia que el corazon se le salia del pecho

-de...de nada- dijo mientras se ponia de espalda y se alejaba un poco de ella, pero su corazon seguia latiendo con mas fuerza

-nunca nadia habia hecho esto por mi- dijo la castaña-ahora entiendo porque me preguntaste si habia moluscos por aqui-

-solo lo hice para agradecerte todo lo que me has enseñado, y por las veces que me ayudaste estando aqui- dijo aun de espaldas el joven empresario aun con su cara roja

-pero gracias, y lo que me encanto fue que tu la buscaste por tu cuenta, no fuiste a una joyeria , y me encanto nadie habia hecho esto por mi-

-bien ya esta el desayuno, ten tu pescado- dijo el chico que miraba la blanca arena ya que si veia a Sakura su corazon latia a todo

-esta rico, gracias- dijo la castaña

-utilize tu tecnica, la que utilizaste el otro dia, ya que nadaste por horas en el mar, y estabas muy comoda durmiendo, pues no queria despertarte asi que...-

-gracias pero me hubieras despertado-

-bien, tenemos que comer bien ya que hay que buscar mas agua-

-yo te acompaño-

Cuando los 2 castaños fueron en busca de agua, Shaoran encontraba la forma de aclarar sus sentimientos se estaba acordando lo que Tomoyo un dia le dijo:

""_Hay muchas formas de expresar tus sentimientos pero solo una es la adecuada""(n/a o indicada pero no me acuerdo)_

"_ay cielos, por mas que pienso no puedo encontrar una forma de como decirle a Sakura mis sentimientos y tengo que buscar la manera mas adecuada, pero debo seguir el consejo de Tomoyo"_

Despues de un rato los 2 traian agua para 2 dias, mientas Sakura iria por fruta, el tendria unas horas para pensar como decirle a Sakura que la ama, desde que comenzo a conocerla y como es diferente a todas las mujeres del mundo, que el queria ser el afortunado de tenerla siempre con el, pero no saba si tenia novio, se lo preguntaria con una indirecta, pero con cual?

Pero despues de pensarlo, mucho rato durante todo el dia tuvo el plan perfecto y lo haria de noche para hacerlo mas romantico, cuando Sakura se iria a nadar al mar o explorar un poco, el sacaria todo lo que necesitaria del que antes era un avion de primera clase, y los escondia, el dia esperado seria el dia que acomodaria todo.

0o0o0o0o dias despues

Al fin el dia que le diria a Sakura sus sentimientos, como Shaoran ya habia aprendido muchas cosas de Sakura ya no necesitaba de ella, pero aveces hacia algo torpe para que ella le ayudara y Shaoran sentiria las suaves y blancas manos de la castaña, ella pasaba casi todo el dia en el mar, y el sacaba la mesa para cubrirla con unas telas blancas que serian los manteles, habia hecho pescado asado uno para cada uno, y mucha fruta tropical, y de beber vino, (Shaoran traia una maleta con algunos vinos, para celebrar en E.U)

Espero a que fuera de noche y le hablo a Sakura, ella traia su traje de baño verde, y Shaoran casi no pudo ocultar su expresion, y su boca casi se cae al suelo,ese traje estaba ajustado perfectamente al cuerpo de la joven.

-Sakura cambiate e hecho algo para los 2-

es informal o formal?-

-si quieres ponte algo formal- le dijo el castaño

Los 2 se cambiaron de ropa, Sakura tenia un hermoso vestido verde del mismo tono de sus ojos, estaba apretado a la cintura hacia arriba pero debajo de la cintura estaba liso y le llegaba casi a la entrepierna, mientras Shaoran llevaba un traje negro. Al verla Shaoran se dijo

"_creo que estoy muerto por que estoy en el cielo" y __"dios, no me arrepentire de escogerla"_

-señorita-dijo mientras acompañaba a Sakura a su silla

-muchas gracias-dijo Sakura mientras reia y tomaba asiento y veia el pescado perfectamente asado, con un poco de fruta que tenian

-cielos, Shaoran tu hiciste todo esto?-pregunto asombrada

-si, queria que esta noche fuera especial, gracias a ti ahora soy diferente-dijo el castaño

-no, yo solo te cambie la forma de ver y te enseñe diferentes cosas-

estuvieron abriendose al otro, Shaoran se enamoraba mas de Sakura, ahora sabia su platillo, su color,depote y pelicula favoritas, ella se entero de muchas cosas, pero Shaoran no le dijo lo de su caso de tener que casarse

-ahora te toca a ti, (Shaoran tuvo la idea de poner preguntas en un pedazo de papel y sacarla y cada uno diria su respuesta y esa era la que Shaoran esperaba) bien esta pregunta dice "_estuviste o estas enamorado(a)?" (n/a no me pregunten de donde saco el papel ^^)_

-am, pues mira solo...-con la pregunta se puso totalmente roja-bueno estuve enamorada y tuve varios novios pero eso es parte del pasado-

Para eso Shaoran fue lo que esperaba ahora tenia las puertas libres para decirle que la ama

-Sakura, bueno yo estoy enamorado de una chica pero no se me ocurre que hacerle para declaramele-dijo el castaño

-creo que toda mujer adora lo que hiciste para mi esta noche, solo dile directamente que estas enamorado de ella-

"_Gracias por decirmelo"_ se dijo Shaoran

-bueno queria...queria decirte qu...que...yo...que tu me...

**Notas de la autora**

**espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**CHICOS ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia**

**chicos lo siento si me tardo pero la escuela me consume,pero e aprovechado el magapuente de 15 de septiembre para avanzar a este fic y a otros que tengo y pues ya tengo mas claro el final de esta historia, Y el sabado tuve que ir a unos XV de madrina de fotos(=6)**

**espero que no me quieran matar por dejar aqui la historia despues de mucho sin actualizar**

**respondere los reviews**

**Ravishing Girl gracias se que mis capitulos son cortos pero bueno aqui te dejo otro espero que te guste**

**andiie: aqui te traigo el proximo capitulo**

**Chika-Phantom-Li te sorprenderas de lo que les pasara a estas parejas, si la escuela te quita mucho tiempo y yo pss me tengo que esforzar mas en las materias ya que estoy en 3 de secu y en este grado son mas exigentes que los anteriores**

**hasta la proxima**

**BYE**

**BESOS**

**fandHPyYugi13  
**


	9. Chapter 8:al descubierto

Capitulo VIII:Al descubierto

**notas:chicos ahora estoy feliz y con eso merecen una recompensa el nuevo capitulo**

**ya tengo una idea mejor de como termina esto y les encantara!**

**este capi esta dedicado a ****Chika-Phantom-Li,andiie,Ravishing Girl ,chocofresas,xXSakuraBlossomsXx ,Andrea-Sakurita pechochale17,flor unica,anime dark,TsUbaSaResErVoiiR,Kendrix astrix, a Moka-SyS **Sarita Li, Ani y Sake1

**Espero que les guste!**

-Shaoran dime lo que sea-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-ven-le dijo tomando su mano mientras le llevaba cerca del mar.- es un poco dificil para mi pero yo... a mi me gustas mucho-

Al oir eso Sakura dio un paso atras mientras veia el suelo, su sonrisa cambio a una poner una cara de asustada, confundida,, apenas lo conocia, como sabria si esta enamorado de el?

-lo siento pero no se como me senti asi eres la primera mujer que conosco a fondo y creo que me enamore de ti-

Sakura seguia con la cabeza baja y no veia ni escuchaba a Shaoran, estaba en su mundo de pensamientos, hasta que hablo un poco

-Sha...,no se que decir me tomaste de sorpresa, no se que decir, lo siento pero tu respuesta va a tener que esperar unos dias.-dijo Sakura

-esperare, no tengo prisa-

Despues de eso los 2 se fueron a dormir, pero cada uno estaba en su mundo de pensamientos, nuestro castaño favorito se preguntaba

"_lo heche a perder, creo que hubiera esperado unos dias mas, para que ella no se preocupara" _ se dijo el castaño enojado ya que tal vez Sakura no sentia lo mismo por el.

"_dios que hago, no se lo que siento por Shaoran, y el ahora me confiesa que el me ama"con eso se quedo profundamente dormida_

0o0o0o0o

Pasaron unos dias, Sakura pasaba todo el dia en el mar y solo salia para comer, y solo le decia a Shaoran un "_buenos dias o buenas tardes, unas buenas noches"_ y con eso Shaoran se deprimia, cada minuto que Sakura no le hablaba el sentia que pasaba una eternidad y eso disminuia sus esperanzas de casarse con ella.

Pero Shaoran no sabia era que Sakura se la pasaba pensando sobre sus sentimientos hacia el se sentia rara ya que solo conocia a Shaoran de unos dias y el rapidamente se enamoro de ella, pero. que sentia Sakura?

0o0o0o0o

-Tomoyo cariño vamos al cine se que tienes ganas de ver una pelicula-

Tomoyo caia en la semi-depresion desde que se entero de que Sakura tal vez nunca la veria, que tal vez estaria en una isla, pero como conocia que ella sabia mucho de campamento y tal vez estuviera viva pero de tal vez estar sola, sin compañia.

-Tomoyo no quieres ver este video, es de cuando nos conocimos-

-si, bien vamos a la sala de cine,- todo lo que ella decia era seco sin sentimiento sin ganas

Eriol trataba de todos los modos de alegrar a su esposa pero para ella tambien era una carga tratar de sonar feliz con ese bueno es que con el esfuerzo que Tomoyo hacia el bebe no corria peligro y no se perjudicaba en la salud (ya tenia 3 meses ½)

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Calma cariño- le decia a su esposa

-como quieres que me tranquilize cuando mi hijo esta perdido quien sabe donde o puede estar muerto, ahora me culpo a mi si hubiera dejado que fuera de campamento tal vez se sabria cuidar y tal vez este solo, con hambre...

-ya calmate madre!-

-hija que, estas ciega o que. Que no vez que tu hermano menor esta perdido o tal vez muerto-con eso las 3 mujeres que habia ahi rompieron el silencio con un llanto descontolado

-ya clamense, Shaoran es un hombre, sabe cuidarse, y no pierdan la esperanza- dijo con un tono de _ya basta_

-Si padre- dijeron las hijas Li presentes al unisono

-ahora, esperemos a que Meilin pueda localizarlo-

0o0o0o0o

En la isla ya era de noche

y Sakura se habia acercado mas a Shaoran

-necesitamos hablar- dijo con la mirada en el suelo

-claro- dijo levantandose

los 2 se acercaron mas al mar y cuando ella se paro dijo lentamente

-Shaoran, recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba tiempo para decirte lo que siento-

-si- dijo el castaño con la mirada seria

-pues ya... tengo la respuesta...-

Con eso Shaoran salio de lo serio a lo nervioso y asombrado

-Shaoran yo siento que...Pero no pudo continuar ya que una luz desde el cielo la interrumpio

**Notas de la autora**

CHICOS como etsan aqui ya les subi el nuevo capi ya que me dejaron mas reviews yy eso me alegro mucho

como dije antes este fic ya casi llega al final!

bueno aqui les contesto sus reviews

Chika-Phantom-Li:denada tu siempre me dejas un review y por eso te dedico este y el ultimo capi

Sarita Li gracias me levantaste mas el animo, si se que muchos leen mi historia pero aveces quiero ver los reviews ya que de ellos saco buenas ideas pero bueno espero que te guste el capi

Ani: aqui ya te deje del suspenso jiijijijij pero aqui te dejo con otro suspenso

Moka-SyS bueno ya no tienes qu esperar a Shao, ahora a esperar a Saku, no nadie lo interrumpio lo dijo pero algo interrumpe a Sakura

TsUbaSaResErVoiiR:gracias me gustan tus palabras de k sigues cada capi de esta historia espero que te guste

ChOcOfReSaS ya le actualice

Sake1:aqui prueebo que ya no estamos en el siglo XIX ni nada de eso, y creo que las mujeres somos independientes y me gusta k me comprendas que no siempre se trata de la damisela en peligro, hay mujeres que pueden vivir por si mismas y aqui lo pruebo

**GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS ATTE: fandHPyYugi13 **


	10. Chapter 9:en el peor momento

Capitulo IX:en el peor momento

un helicoptero se acercaba a la orilla de la playa nocturna, mientras que alguien bajaba rapidamente

-Shaoran!-grito Meilin

-Meilin?-dijo Shaoran

-que bueno que estas aqui, nos preocupasta mucho ami y a mis tios y mis primas-

-como me encontraste?-pregunto el castaño

-no fue facil, tuve que estar con los investigadores, trabajadores del aeropuerto e investigamos la ruta del avion y todo eso nos tomo muchos dias-dijo mientras abrazaba a su primo

-donde esta ella?-

-quien es "ella"?-

-la chica con la que estaba-

-Sakura? Eres tu-

-Meilin, oh dios mio tu nos encontraste?-

-Sakura sabia que vendrias a los E.U pero no sabia que en el mismo vuelo que Shaoran-

-si, pero mis padres, mi hermano, Kaho, Tomoyo y Eriol Como estan?-

-bueno Tomoyo esta bien lo bueno esque el bebe no le paso nada grave-

-menos mal, porque un dia presenti que le habia pasado algo a ella-

-si, pero mira tu padre esta aqui, esta ahi-dijo señalando al hombre que venia

-PAPA!-grito Sakura mientras se acercaba al hombre

-Hija, estas bien?-pregunto el hombre

-si si estoy bien, sobrevivi gracias a los consejos que me diste de campamento-

-mounstro me asustaste mucho, no vuelves a viajar sola-dijo una voz masculina que estaba a un lado

-ay hermano-dijo Sakura

-es encerio, no volveras a irte de viaje sin compañia-

-y mi mama,Tomoyo, Eriol y Kaho?

-se quedaron en Japon, pero estaran en la estacion cuando lleguemos, vamos tenemos que ir por todas tus cosas y todo eso-dijo su padre

-si padre-

-Sakura-dijo una voz masculina

-Yukito?-pregunto asombrada

-si, como estas Sakura, no tienes nada malo-

-no estoy muy bien-despues de oir eso Yukito la abrazo y ella tambien

Shaoran no podia crer esto ya cuando Sakura le diria su respuesta los rescatarian, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la imagen de Sakura _SU_ Sakura siendo abrazada por un desconocido por el, en ese momento sintio que la sangre le herbia demasiado que pudo si se metia al oceano lo podria dejar sin agua (n/a :P) pero sintio que era llevado al helicoptero, para su mala suerte Sakura se fue en el otro, y mientras veia el otro el helicoptero se alejaba ya que Sakura se iria a Japon y el se iria a los E.U.

0o0o0o0o0

-SAKURA!-gritaron a coro Tomoyo, y Nadeshiko

-Mama, Tomoyo!-grito Sakura

-me alegra que estes bien-dijo Kaho con una sonrisa en su suave rostro

-vamonos creo que Sakura nos tiene que contar muchas cosas-dijo el señor Kinomoto -ya que de regreso para aca les conto todo a los del aeropuerto el accidente-

Todos se fueron en al limosina de los Kinomoto (n/a ya saben para que cupieran mejor)

0o0o0o0o0

-Shaoran?, Shaoran?-preguntaba su prima mientras lo veia mirar en la dirrecion de la isla-SHAORAN LI!-Grito ya harta del silencio de su primo

-eee?-pregunto sobresaltado

-que te estoy hablando-dijo molesta su prima

-perdon es que no... no .. me creo que ya no estoy en esa isla-dijo tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos

-bien, ya llegamos a E.U y empezaremos por los negocios-

-no puedo creerlo me perdi dias casi semanas en esa isla y tenga que trabajar-

-Shaoran en una semana son tus vacaciones resiste si esque puedes-dijo Meilin

-y como esta Takeshi?-

-bien el esta en China ya que esta trabajando en un gran proyecto

Meilin esta casada desde hace 2 años con un joven 2 años mayor que ella el afortunado se llama Takeshi Joshuyo los 2 se conocieron cuando Meilin estudiaba para ser secretaria el era su compañero se enamoraron, el le pidio ser su novia, 3 años de novios hasta que Takeshi (antes de que ella se fuera a los E.U) el le pidio ser su esposa ella inmediatamente dije que si, y se casaron.

-donde la conosiste?-pregunto Shaoran

-a quien?-pregunto algo extrañada

-a Sakura Kinomoto-dijo

-aa, un dia que no quisiste ir con Eriol, ella estaba ahi y me la presentaron como la prima de Tomoyo, porque preguntas?-

-es que me sorprende que no la conosca siendo la hija del famaso arqueologo Fujitaka Kinomoto, la modelo Nadeshiko Amamia de Kinomoto, prima y amiga de mis amigos y mi propia prima, alguien mas la conoce de mi famlia?

-tus padres, tus hermanas y Takeshi-dijo la pelinegra aunmentando la furia del castaño

-ves toda mi familia la conoce y yo no-

-Shaoran por que tu siempre ponias de escusas el trabajo y nunca salias a las fiesta de familia y amigos de Eriol y Tomoyo. y a hora porque tanta curiosidad en Sakura?-

-por nada-

-Shaoran no me digas que te enamoraste de ella-dijo su prima con cara de no puede ser

-eso no te importa-

-sii me importa y si sigues asi le dire a todos como te portas ahora-

-noo te atreverias-dijo con cara de asustado

-si, y le preguntare a Sakura que te dijo si es que te le declaraste-

-esta bien si me le declare y cuando alfin iba a tener su respuesta aparecieron ustedes-dijo enojado

-o valla-dijo triste la chica -pero la veras en la fiesta de Tomoyo-

-cual?-

-la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tomoyo, en septiembre asi que tienes unos meses para que sea su fiesta de cumpleaños y puedes ver ahi a Sakura-

-si a ella le dije que no me gustaban las fiestas pero debes ayudarme en escoger la ropa adecuada- dijo Shaoran esperanzado

-si claro, pero ella sabe que si te casas con ella seras el dueño de las impresas?-

-no no se lo dije-

-pues sera mejor que no se lo digas ya que puede pensar que la estas utilizando para tener las empresas-

-lo se por eso no se lo dije-

-bueno ya casi llegamos a E.U ahi te ayudare a escoger la ropa adecuada para la fiesta ya que es una fiesta de etiqueta y muy formal-

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Sakura asu familia y amigos, entre ellos sus padres, su hermano, Tomoyo, Eriol, su tia Sonomi, sus amigos Chiharu, Rika, Yamasaki, Naoko, Yukito, Nakuru(la esposa de Yukito) y Kaho.

-cielos Sakura, todo eso sufriste?-dijeron a coro todos

-si pero estoy bien las heridas que tengo las sane-

-eso yo lo dire mounstro-dijo Toya sacando de su maletin sus cosas -donde tienes las heridas?-

-en la cara y en los brazos- dijo Sakura agradeciendo de no tener heridas cerca de sus partes mas intimas

Mientras Toya la checaba y ponia un poco de pomada para que no dejaran cicatriz,los demas traian una gran caja de sorpresa

-Sakura hija esto esto es un regalo de bienvenida-dijo Nadeshiko

Sakura lo abrio y vio que era una una almohada en forma de flor de cerezo, un collar con su inicial dentro de otra flor de cerezo, un peluche de conejito blanco, un bolso color verde neutro, una agenda color rosa con detalles en dorado y unos pendientes de estrellas de 5 picos.

-gracias todo es hermoso, no se debieron molestar.

Todos festejaron que Sakura estuviera sana y salva pero dentro de esa felicidad exterior estaba triste ya que no le dijo a Shaoran lo que sentia por el.

**Notas de la autora**

**bueno chicos se que querran explicacion de esto, esta semana tengo examenes y casi no le pude subir este capi(solo a mi se me ocurre editar fics en semana de examenes (:P)**

**y tube que hacer muchas tareas y se me ocurreron varias ideas para nuevos fics que no se como desarrollar muy bine(:L) pero tambiien le pienso sacar todo el jugo a esta historia hasta acabarla**

**aqui como ven todos conocen a Sakura en la familia Li(pobre eso le pasa por ser antisocial)**

**bueno aqui les contesto los reviews**

**TsUbaSaResErVoiiR:no fue un avion fueron 2 helicopteros, si esto se parece un poco a la peli pero aqui solo es interrumpida una vez , las preguntas se contestaran a medida que avance el fic**

**ChOcOfReSaS:eso lo veras (talvez) en el proximo capi o en el siguiente y ya sabes que Sakura y Tomoyo son conmo hermanas inseparables que se quieren mucho**

** Flor Cereza Oscura perdon que les deje con la intriga pero bueno aqui ya te respondo algunas de tus preguntas mentales k te haces sobre este fic**

**Chika-Phantom-Li :no fue hasta que me escribiste lo de la luz fantasma de cars, me encanta esa peli y lo k me de risa esque tambien fueron luces de helicopteros(ijijijij)**

**Pechochale17 :si esa parte da mucha emocion y bueno espero que te guste el capi, ps si ya los rescataron y tendra que esperar**

**(Shaoran)para verla hasta la fiesta de cumple de Tomoyo**

**adriiianiita love:si se parece e algo a la peli pero aqui los interrumpen solo 1 vez mientras k en la peli y en la 3 temporada a los 2 los interrumpen MUCHAS veces**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**hasta la proxima**

**bye**

**fandHPyYugi13  
**


	11. Chapter 10 el Reencuentro

Capitulo X:el reencuentro

**Bueno antes de esto quiero felicitar ami amigo Rogelio por que hoy cumple años **

**gracias x lo reviews y espero que no esten molestos por dejarlo asi.**

**y otra noticia me equivoque y creo que este fic sera mas largo de lo que pense bueno difruten**

Shaoran contaban los dias para ver a Sakura, habia pasado una semana la cual no olvidaba todo lo que paso con ella asi que escribio en su laptop desde que la conocio en el avion para no olvidar los mejores momentos de su vida, Meilin y el iban a las tiendas a ver que ropa podia usar en la fiesta de Tomoyo, escogian algo de ropa nueva ya que la anterior se uso para sobrevivir a la isla, pero la nueva no era tan formal como la otra, no solo compraban camisas y pantalones formles compraban playeras informales y bueno compraban de y Takeshi (sobre todo Takeshi)le daban consejos de todo de como las conquistas las citas y todo eso para conquistar a las chicas, lo que debes y no debes hacer y todo faltaba 1 dia para la fiesta de Tomoyo y ya tenian la ropa para la ocasion .

0o0o0o0o0o0o

el 3 de septiembre la mansion Hiragizawa era un show para los empleados, decoraciones, la comida, las mesas y las sillas en el jardin(ahi se haria la fiesta en el hermoso jardin), Tomoyo seguia con Sakura, ya que toda la ropa elegante de Sakura se habia arruinado por completo con el accidente, las 2 estaban de compras, Eriol tenia una hermosa sorpresa para Tomoyo, mientras estaba en una junta importante con la familia Daidouji y Li.

Al acavar la junta:

-bien señores esto es todo-dijo Sonomi Daidouji mientras se encendian las luces de la habitacion

-creo que es muy biena idea señora Daidouji-dijo Eduardo Hiragizawa

-si, con esto nuestras empresas ayudaran a mas gente que antes-dijo Shaoran Li(padre)

Shaoran se acercava a Eriol,

-Eriol, estoy nervioso, Sakura ira a la fiesta de Tomoyo?-

-si, Shaoran por millonesima vez si ira a la fiesta, Sakura nunca se a perdido una fiesta de Tomoyo desde niñas-dijo Eriol tratando de no perder la calma Shaoran estuve preguntando eso todo la semana y estaba harto.

-bien nos vamos, te invito un te a mi casa?-

-no puedo tengo que recoger la sorpresa de Tomoyo-dijo mientras recogia su maletin

-te acompaño-

Los 2 salieron en el coche de Eriol al centro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tomoyo ya tenia 5 meses, acompañaba a Sakura a comprar la cuna para el bebe, la compraria dorada ya que ni ella ni Eriol querian saber su sexo hasta el nacimiento, tambien habian comprado su bañera, productos del cuidado del bebe como su talco, su shampoo, crema y biberones, la ropa tenia un conjunto para niño y otro de niña que ella habia hecho cuando Sakura no estaba, la ropa y los pañales los comprarian sus abuelos el dia de nacimiento. La señora Daidouji decia que era niño pero la señora Hiragizawa decia que seria niña

-listo ya tenemos la bañera y la cuna grande-

-Tomoyo para que compras la grande?, si solo tendras a un niño?-

-por que no quiero que se queje del espacio jijijiji-

-y bien como se llamara?-

-eso lo sabras muy pronto-

-bien vamos a la casa para arreglarte para tu fiesta-dijo Sakura

Las 2 se fueron a la mansion de la pelinegra, ahi Tomoyo ya tenia su vestido color morado suelto para que no le molestara, y su cabello estaba suelto con algunos caireles en las puntas y otros a una lado de su cara, su lacio copete le cubria la frente, Sakura tenia un nuevo vestido color rojo, en forma de top, de la parte del busto hacia abajo estaba un poco apretado pero lo demas no lo estaba, se habia cortado el cabello asi que no lo traia ya largo, lo traia como cuando lo traia de niña, y su unico adorno en el cabello era un liston a juego con el vestido y el collar que le dieron de regalo cuando regreso a casa de su aventura en la isla.

-Lista ya estas-djio Sakura

-gracias Sakura, es mas dificil vestirme con este bebe-

-señora Hiragizawa, señorita Kinomoto ya llego el señor, y algunos invitados-dijo Mary la sirvienta personal de Tomoyo

-gracias Mary-dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad

-cariño estas hermosa-dijo Eriol mientras besaba a su esposa

-gracias cariño-decia su esposa

-vamos-dijo mientras ofrecia su brazo para llevarla al jardin donde estaba la fiesta

Sakura fue a su mesa, reservada para los mienbros de la familia Kinomoto, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, Touya y Kaho, y Sakura. En otra mesa los padres de Tomoyo y Eriol, y en otra la familia Li, en otra estaba Rika, Chiharu, Yamasaki,Naoko, y en otra Yukito, Nakuru, y otros parientes de Eriol y Tomoyo, y varios amigos de la universidad de los pelinegros.

La mesa central seria para la pareja Tomoyo y Eriol (y el bebe jijijiji)pero aun no estaba ocupada ya que se preparaba para la entrada de la pareja.

Shaoran no hacia otra cosa que no ver la mesa donde estaban los 3 Kinomoto de sangre y las 2 por estar casadas, veia a Sakura se habia cortado el cabello muy corto pero aun asi era muy hermosa, el hermoso vestido color rojo que le quedaba muy bien y ese pequeño moño es su cabeza, que suerte seria el dueño de su corazon.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la musica de un vals.

-y ahora señoras y señores aqui esta la cumpleañera junto con su esposo-(y el bebe :P) la pereja bajaba acompañados y cuando bajaron (de las escaleras de la mansion y se acercaron al jardin para tomar la mesa de la cumpleañera. Le trajeron el pastel morado igual que el vestido decorado en letras color dorado que decian _"Felicidades Tomoyo" _cada quien tuvo su rebanada de pastel, y despues de probar la comida la pareja bailo un pequeño vals y despues de eso todos empezaron a bailar todos sacaban a bailar a sus esposas, novias o pretendientes, etc. Pero Shaoran tenia miedo de hacer el ridiculo y se quedo hablando un poco con Meilin sobre como bailar un vals hasta que Takeshi llego y la separo de su primo, todos estaban en la pista de baile, menos Shaoran, hasta que sintio una mano que le tocaba el hombro.

**Notas de la autora**

**bien aqui esta el capitulo 10**

**lo siento x la espera pero bueno la escuela me quita mucho trabajo**

**aqui les contesto los reviews**

**Sake1:gracias y aqui esta el capitulo espero que te guste**

**Chika-Phantom-Li :si lla fiesta va estar padre y espera al otro capi como se pondran las cosas**

**TsUbaSaResErVoiiR:bueno no era un barco ni un avio, se me hizo mas facil el helicoptero ya que un avion no aterriza como los helicopteros y un barco se tardarian a llegar a sus destinos pero bueno la respuesta a tu pregunta sera contestada en el proximo capitulo**

**Sake1:(otra vez) sicomo que aqui quiero poner en advertencia a las madres consentidoras que malcrian a sus hijos no dejandoles hacer lo que deben hacer para ser mejores hombres o mujeres,**

**Ravishing Girl :no se tardara mucho con la fiesta aunque para el seria una eternidad**

**xXSakuraBlossomsXx :bueno ya se van a ver**

**Gracias y hasta la proxima!**

**bye**

**fandHPyYugi  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Malos entendidos

Capitulo XI: Malos entendidos

Sharon estaba inmóvil no se movía, veía a las parejas bailar, a sus padres, a sus hermanas con los que serian sus próximo cuñados, a Eriol con Tomoyo, veía al que abrazo a _su_ Sakura con otra mujer, el peligris estaba con una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y vio.

-Shaoran por que no bailas?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Tomoyo es que no se bailar-dijo

-mmm ven mira para el baile no hay reglas solo deja te llevar o si no se quien te puede ayudar, conozco a una estupenda maestra-dijo mientras lo llevaba a donde todos estaban bailando.

Shaoran rogaba que no fuera Sakura pero para su suerte era ella.

-Sakura mira tenemos un robot que no sabe bailar-dijo Tomoyo

-Tratare de ayudarlo-dijo la castaña

-Pero no quiero hacerlo aqui frente a todos-dijo el castaño

-Hay una pista de baile en la mansión si quieren pueden irse ahí-dijo la pelinegra mientras se iba

Shaoran agradeció mentalmente a Tomoyo y a Eriol por haber construido esa pista de baile

Cuando estaban ahi

-Bien asi que no sabes bailar?-dijo Sakura viendo la pista

No solo había una pista de baile, también un piano el cual Eriol toca junto con Tomoyo como voz principal, también había mas instrumentos los cuales Tomoyo y Eriol tocaban en su tiempo libre, y aun mas desde que se enteraron del bebe.

-Bien que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Shaoran

-Bien primero lo fácil un simple vals, que te parece?-

-Esta bien-

-Bien primero me das tu mano izquierda y yo te doy la derecha para que las agarres, despues pones tu mano derecha en mi cintura y yo en tu hombro-

Shaoran se le puso la carne de gallina, y solo siguio las lecciones, no era un gran problema el vals pero tardo bastante aprenderse todos los bailes modernos.

-Bien vas aprendiendo ahora...-

-Quieres bailar un vals?-pregunto Shaoran

-Claro vamos a practica-

Pusieron vals (n/a ustedes imaginense un vals, le dejare a su imanación cual) y Shaoran trato de no pisar a Sakura. Después de una rato Shaoran se armo de valor

-Sakura, recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche en la isla?-le pregunto mientras se daba vueltas

-Si-dijo algo sonrojada recordándolo

-Y la respuesta que me ibas a dar fue interrumpida por Meilin y los demás-

-Ee... si, pero este no es un buen momento-dijo separandose de el

-Yo creo que si-dijo el joven empresario

-Sakura mis sentimientos son verdaderos, me gustaste mucho, y me impresiono que no fueras como las chicas de tu misma clase que conosco, todas eran unas "princesas" "niñas mimadas"-decía Shaoran con los nervios de punta.

-Shaoran, yo tambien siento que me gustas-

Despues de eso los 2 se besaron, Shaoran nunca pensó que los labios de una mujer serian asi de suaves y con una sabor a... Fresas. Se sentaron en el banquillo a un lado del piano mientras permanecían abrazados, Sakura se fue quedando dormida en el hombro de Shaoran, en eso Meilin entro por la puerta silenciosamente

-Interrumpo algo?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro

-No, sientate en la silla-dijo Shaoran mientras señalaba la silla aun lado de el y su chica dormida -Y bien, que paso?-

-Le abri mi corazon, y la bese-

-Shaoran, al fin, no habías besado a nadie desde la secundaria-dijo en un tono de "no puede ser"

-Si, habia olvidado esas sensaciones-

-Y creo que con esto de que ya encontraste novia, podrás casarte y al fin ser el dueño de las Empresas Li-

-Si, temia que no lo lograra, pero apareció Sakura y ya todo estará listo, mi búsqueda a acabado...-

-Le diras a Sakura esto?-

-Es verdad lo que oigo?-pregunto una Sakura asombrada por la conversión de los primos

-Sakura, yo pense que estabas...-

-NO, no lo estaba, y veo que me están utilizando, Shaoran no me ama, solo quiere ser el dueño de esas empresas-dijo Sakura mientras corría y lloraba

-Sakura espera!-grito Shaoran

-NO NO QUIERO VERTE SHAORAN LI, ERES EL SER MAS EGOÍSTA DEL MUNDO-con eso Shaoran se paro en seco, esas palabras "Egoísta", "Mas", "Mundo" lo destrozo. Sakura se fue en su auto bajo la mirada de los invitados que descansaban de bailar tanto, como Touya vio a su hermana pequeña, corrió al salón donde escucho que estaría para darle la paliza mas grande del mundo al ser malévolo que hace llorar a su hermana, ya que nadie tiene derecho de molestar a Sakura, menos el ya que ese es el trabajo de los hermanos mayores (n/a si tiene hermanos mayores lo entenderán) Fujitaka sintió lo que haría su hijo mayor a si que mientras se paraba y le explicaba a Nadeshiko ella lo acompaño,

-MOCOSO!- le dijo Touya a Shaoran mientras lo golpeaba con todas las fuerzas del mundo

-KINOMOTO DEJAME EN PAZ-dijo Shaoran tratando de esquivar los golpes del mayor de los hijos Kinomoto

-Touya dejalo-decia Eriol, pero no consiguió moverlo ya que lo empujo y se golpeo la espalda contra la pared

-CIELO!-dijo Tomoyo agarrando a Eriol y abrazándolo, Touya seguia golpeando a Shaoran

3 minutos después Meilin , Tomoyo, Sonomi curaban a Shaoran, Touya estaba siendo regañando por sus padres.

0o0o0o0o0

Sakura lloraba en su departamento lo mas que podia, no lo podía creer el hombre al que amaba era un malvado que solo la quería para ser el dueño de las empresas, pero esto no seria asi, no, lo odiaría hasta siempre, hasta el final y no lo volvería a ver si se iria a un lugar, lejano y nadie sabría donde estaría nadie, pero se iría después de

-Juro que nunca perdonare a Li, NUNCA!-

**Notas de la autora**

Chicos hace mucho que no actualice pero ya masomenos se k mas poner, talvez querran matarme por dejarles este final pero les prometo una sorpresa para el siguiente capitulo

bye


	13. Chapter 13:Un ataque

Capitulo XII: Un ataque

Shaoran no podía creer lo que había pasado, Sakura pensaba que él era un controlador, pero no era así el la amaba de verdad, como a nadie en la vida, Shaoran no sabía lo que era el amor verdadero hasta Sakura, ni siquiera Nicole (una ex de Shaoran) la primera novia le había hecho sentir así, pero no el seguía soltero y Nicole estaba casada con 3 hijos y 2 hijas, eso era lo que quería Shaoran, una esposa con quien estar, hijos quienes educar y querer con todo tu corazón, pero tal vez eso no pasaría.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde lo del incidente, Sakura cuando iba con Tomoyo avisaba y preguntaba si estaba Shaoran, para ir a visitarla y a su próximo ahijado o ahijada, a si es Sakura seria la madrina del bebe Hiragizawa.

-Hola Tomoyo-dijo Sakura mientras pasaba a la mansión Hiragizawa -Hola pequeño-dijo acariciando el abultado vientre de Tomoyo ya tenía 7 meses (ahora es noviembre)

-Hola Sakura pasa-dijo mientras la dejaba pasar -Y a que se debe el honor de tu visita, Teresa tráenos 2 tazas de té, por favor-

-Enseguida señora-dijo Teresa

-Ya pensaste en el nombre de mi pequeño ahijado o ahijada-

-Creo si es niña será Hikari, si es niño Hiroshi, pero aun no nos decidimos bien-

Sakura y Tomoyo fueron al salón de modas de la futura madre y Tomoyo enseño un vestido muy hermoso color crema, sin tirantes, pegado y hasta las rodillas

-Cariño ya llegue- Eriol entraba con Shaoran a la mansión

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir-dijo Sakura agarrando su bolsa

Al llegar a la entrada vio a Eriol y a Shaoran

-Tomoyo gracias por todo lo que haces ya que quiero darle una buena impresión a Azumi-dijo eso en un suspiro-No sé cómo me pude conseguir otro chico con quien salir, el es muy guapo, pero pensándolo bien es muy atractivo y tiene dinero-dijo mientras sonreía

-De nada Sakura, vienes a las 8 para arreglarte el cabello-

-Si gracias-en eso salió solo desliéndose de Eriol

Cuando Sakura se fue Shaoran exploto

-SAKURA ESTA SALIENDO CON QUIEN?-

-Tranquilo, ella a salido siempre con chicos, obviamente es mujer ella puede hacerlo-dijo Eriol

-Sí pero ahora me preocupa, a veces ella puede confiar de todo el mundo, y es distraída-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado

-Oye dijiste que ella vendría a las 8, verdad?-dijo con un tono de esperanza

-Sí pero, que no tienen una reunión con los inversionistas mexicanos?-pregunto Tomoyo

En eso la cara de Shaoran pasó a una de desilusión

-Bien cambiando de tema, amor como te sientes? estas bien? como esta mi pequeña hija?-dijo mientras tocaba su vientre

-Bien, solo que ha estado pateando como si estuviera nadando, además será niño-dijo Tomoyo recordando el dolor

-Mi amor, ya dijimos seria niña-

-Tu lo dijiste, yo digo que es niño-

(N/a ustedes que piensan que es niño o niña? dejen su respuesta en los reviews)

0o0o0o

A las 8 Sakura llego con Tomoyo, ella era muy puntual, después de ponerse el vestido, Tomoyo la empezó a peinar, al final Tomoyo sonrió, siempre estaría para ayudar a su amiga, Sakura se despidió y después de despedir a su amiga, y a su ahijado o ahijada se fue al restaurante en el cual se encontraría con Azumi, cuando ella llego el estaba en la puerta esperándola, con una rosa color rosa

-Ay Azumi eres muy lindo-

-Cariño, entremos hace mucho frio para que estés fuera-

0o0o0o0

Shaoran se encontraba en una tediosa junta, rayos inversionistas mexicanos y estadounidenses, cuando tendrá ahí dentro? 2 horas? 3 horas? un mes? (n/a: bueno ya exagere jeje)

-Bien señores, esa sería lo que pasaría-dijo al final el señor Ramírez

-Hasta aquí es todo, hasta la próxima junta-

Después de eso Shaoran se fue a su departamento, pero al entrar, decidió darse un baño, escuchar a Sakura decir que saldría con un chico, y sobre todo ella decía que era "atractivo", le daba algo de celos, después de eso se cambio, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta, saldría a caminar para despejar sus ideas, ya era muy noche, y no había mucha gente, hasta que vio a alguien, más bien eran 2 personas, una era una mujer ya que llevaba vestido y el otro era un tipo, fue a ver y veía que la muchacha estaba golpeada, y el tipo tenía un charco de sangre a su alrededor, y no podía creerlo...

-SAKURA!-grito y vi si seguía respirando, efectivamente pero muy despacio, fue a ver al otro tipo y veía que aun respiraba, pero la palidez no ayudaba, era grande la pérdida de sangre, así que trato de detenerla, al mismo tiempo que trataba de llamar a una ambulancia.

Después de un rato llego, Sakura no estaba muy mal, el atacante le había rasgado su hermoso vestido, y al señor le había apuñalado el brazo y al parecer el abdomen.

Pasaron unas horas y Sakura despertó, lo primero que vio fueron unos regalos, y la puerta se abrió para que Nadeshiko y Fujitaka que al ver a su hija despierta no perdieron el tiempo y la abrazaron,

-Que paso?-pregunto después de un tiempo de abrazar a su padres

-Shaoran nos hablo, nos dijo que te había encontrado con Azumi, y los dos estaban inconscientes, tu tenias muchos golpes, pero Azumi estaba demasiado grave, perdió mucha sangre, pero esta mejor, solo con un brazo roto, pero aun no despierta-

En eso entraron Touya, Yukito, Sonomi y Tomoyo. Después de ver si estaba bien, todos se fueron menos Tomoyo,

-Y bien?-pregunto la futura madre

-Y bien qué?

-Sabes a que me refiero-

-No la verdad no se-

-Vas a perdonar un día a Shaoran?-

-Tomoyo no quiero hablar de eso, estuve... estoy enfadada ya que casi me utilizo parra ser dueño de esa maldita empresa, yo no le importo y no le importo jugar conmigo, tal vez le hable pero solo para agradecerle por salvarme-

Sakura no sabía que Shaoran escuchaba a través de la puerta

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno se que querrán matarme por dejarles esto y por todo el tiempo que no actualice, jeje, pero bueno encontré tiempo para escribir, y aparte empece a escribir novelas, pero no fics, y la inspiración no llegaba para este fic, bueno espero actualizar pronto.

Bueno se que dije que el final se acerca pero creo que sera mas largo de lo que pense =/

bueno contestare los reviews (y los pasados ya que no los respondi)

Chika-Phantom-Li: :)

SaKuRaChAnXD: bueno el encuentro no fue muy lindo al final, pero bueno no todo es color rosa en la vida

belenstar: lo se, a mi tambien me gusta verlo asi, y me daba risa en SCC como se ponia celoso con Sakura y Eriol, jeje

Adis25 : gracias amiga tu siempre me das consejos, y tu fuiste la que hiciste que empezara en fanfiction :)

SheSays: pues ya esta :) espero que te guste

Jade li: gracias, espero mas reviews de ti

VaaleeM8: si muero no sabrian que pasaria, verdad? pero tranquila ya tratare de actualizar mas seguido hasta terminar con esta historia :)

Hoshiyo-hime: esto se pondra mas interesante si Sakura sigue asi, pero vere hasta donde seguira

SunnySak Li Star: pues antes ya sabia cuantos eran pero cambie unas ideas y pues ya no se cuantos seran, espero mas reviews,

Gracias a todos por los reviews,

nos vemos!

FandHPyYugi13 :)

Abril 13, 2012


End file.
